Tactfully Torn
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Sequel to Seemingly Unrequited. What will Kensi say in response to Deeks' proposal? Will they get together, or will they be torn apart by unseen forces? Who is Christopher Seeley, and what does he mean to the team? Could he be the one tearing them all apart, and if so, how? He is supposedly dead... Densi and Nallen, T for future violence and language, along with romance.


**AN: Here is the first chapter for the sequel to Seemingly Unrequited, as requested by only a few people…. If yo have not read that first, I recommend doing so to avoid confusion. Read the epilogue of it if nothing else. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA or any of its characters. All rights go to Shane Brennan, along with his people at CBS. **

Her beautiful brown orbs bore purposefully into my own blue ones. For a second I thought I could see tears forming beneath her stare, though none ever fell from her eye. They appeared glossy under the overly blinding hospital lights, though I figured it was probable that I was imagining all of these things. After all, I had just proposed to her, and it seemed as though it was quite the shocker for her.

Multiple emotions appeared to travel across Kensi's facial features; the most relevant being surprise, confusion, sorrow, and with any luck, love. I watched in agony as her mouth attempted to form words, yet none actually fell from her lips.

"Kens?" I asked, sending her a look that reeked of desperation and begging.

She shook her head, which made many of the brown hairs upon her head fall from her ponytail. "Deeks…"

My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest, and was now being stepped on and shoved into the tiling of the floor beneath me. "Kens?" I repeated, my voice even more desperate than before, if that was even possible.

"I can't, Deeks." She said abruptly, turning her head as if snapping out of a trance.

Comprehension overcame me, and I resisted the unwise impulse to shout. "What?"

"I said, I can't, Deeks. I can't be your wife."

Waves of pain and sorrow crashed upon my shore, burdening me with the terrible feeling of rejection. I had to blink a few times in attempt to hide my tears, though I knew that anyone would be able to spot the glassiness in my eyes. "Kens…" I half-begged. "Please."

She shook her head, and it almost looked as though she was crying herself. "I'm sorry, Deeks."

My fingers released their grip on the small velvet box that had rested in my hands, and I watched blankly as it fell to the floor. There was a loud clatter, yet I didn't even flinch at the sound.

I looked at her face, only to see that it was still turned away. She was wiping at her face with her hands, and I could see that she was tense. I wished that I wasn't the one that caused her discomfort, and I couldn't believe how bad I had messed up. I had just proposed to a woman, whom I thought was the one of my dreams, yet I had been hopelessly turned down. To add to my pain, I had actually made her upset enough to cry; which Kensi never, and I mean never, ever, did. I gave her yet another once over before I stood up from my spot on the floor. "No, Kens. Don't be sorry… God, I'm so stupid…"

She turned suddenly, her eyes widened enough that I could confirm that she had indeed been crying. "Deeks…"

I shook my head and turned around, shaking her arm off my own when she tried to stop me. "I think its best if I just leave. After all, Callen will be looking for me."

I heard rustling behind me, along with a few audible sniffles. I was crossing into the hallway when I heard her call, "Trust me, Deeks! This is for the best!"

"For the best, my ass." I mumbled as I worked my way through the crowd of nurses and family members.

I searched the walls for any familiar sign that would lead me back to my own hospital room. Surely news would have spread across the team of my disappearance, an I was almost positive that nothing was warding off G from searching for me. He would admonish me upon my arrival, without a doubt, but I would be too distracted to actually care. All of my dreams had just been dashed with only a few words, and I felt as though nothing could drag me lower than how I felt right now.

I spotted the ever so mundane hospital directory sign that stated I should take the next right to get to my room. I did so, and eventually stumbled into room 304. Hobbling inside, I was surprised to see G and Sam both sitting casually on chairs, both reading gossip magazines.

"Hey, Deeks." Sam greeted.

"Hey?" I said warily, unaware of why the two were acting so odd. I immediately assumed something was up. "What'cha doin'?"

"Waiting for you." Said Callen casually, flipping the page.

I sighed and made my way to the bed. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"As you should be." G stated. "You're just lucky Nell and Sam both took your side."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Sam defended me?"

"Yep." Said the agent in question. "G was going to go all ape shit on your ass, but I convinced him it was for a good cause."

A red head popped out from the doorway, and I recognized it as Nell Jones'. "What did she say?"

I practically jumped at her question. Surely the woman was not referring to my proposal to Kensi, as I hadn't told anyone, not directly anyway. The woman would have to be a mind reader to have known exactly what was up. Maybe she was just guessing.

"Nell!" I said loudly.

"What did she say?" She questioned once more, neglecting to even notice my exclamation.

Sam popped back into the conversation. "What did who say to what?"

"Ugh! You guys are terrible!" I said while sitting myself back down gingerly on the hospital bed.

Nell's face seemed to drop as she realized what had happened. She came down next to me, wrapping her arms around my swollen torso. "I'm really sorry, Deeks. This shouldn't have happened…"

I tutted before making one of my trademark remarks. "I've been hearing that more times than usual today."

She pulled away, and motioned for Sam and G to come over to me. They did so, Sam moved to awkwardly pat my back. "Sorry, man. I'm sure she had her reasons…"

"Yeah. That's what she said." I stated sadly, moving to wipe yet another tear from my cheeks. "Kensi told me that this was for the best. She actually said that…"

Callen was standing near me, but he didn't know what he should do. I guess the man had never been someone accustomed to making people feel better and dealing with their problems, but seriously. Dating Nell should have brought some changes on the man. She was so young, kind, gentle. He was like a socially awkward alligator that cared for most people.

"Can I be alone?" I asked.

They all nodded, but not before Sam said something. "Deeks, don't waste the rest of your days self-loathing. It will get you nowhere, and it certainly won't help things work their way out."

It was my turn to nod as the trio left the room. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem!" Said Callen jokingly.

"See you later, Deeks." Nell chirped.

"Yeah." I mumbled, watching them as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

The white-walled room was quickly engulfed in silence, besides the minute noises of machines. I shifted my body against the crackling paper sheets, trying to get in a more comfortable position. Eventually I settled for laying down on the bed, staring longingly at the ceiling.

Her face, angelic and ever-so-sweet, kept running through my mind. The look she gave me while rejecting my proposal; the feelings that didn't have enough time to cross my mind at the time, finally surfacing in ways that almost physically harmed me. The tears I had tried so hard suppress, were now falling freely along my cheeks, tangling into my hair. Sobs and sniffles escaped my damaged form, weakness getting the better of me for these few moments.

I didn't even heard the door as it squeaked open, a few nurses filing inside awkwardly. One of them coughed. "Mr. Deeks?" She asked.

I sat up, hastily wiping away my tears. "Yeah?" I said, feigning nonchalance.

"We came to check up on you, but we could come back at a better time…"

"No, this is fine. Go ahead." I said, watching numbly as they moved around the room, checking the machines.

One by one they slowly left the room, the final woman pausing to thank me. "Have a good day, Mr. Deeks.

I nodded, thinking how a while ago I would have flirted with the lady. She was attractive, and fit my weird nurse fetish, and she had brown hair that dripped down past her shoulders. Just like Kensi's, I thought.

Once again encased by prolonged quiet within the room, I closed my eyes. Certainly, with my previous public display to the nursing staff, a mental doctor would be summoned to my room. Maybe Hetty would even go so far as to call in Nate, who was probably in Haiti at the moment, though he would make the long plane ride just to please her.

I have had too many encounters with the man. Nate, who most of the team now refer to as "Shirinky-McShrinkerston" because of his fairly creepy ways of getting you to reveal all of the secrets of your life, has seen me numerous times in regard to my relationship with my partner. Every time he asked me about her, I would deny having any special "non-partnery" feelings for her, though Nate somehow always saw through my lies, even though at the time I wasn't even sure that I was lying.

It was because of those encounters with Nate that I wished that Hetty wouldn't send for him. If I didn't want to be with my own team, I surely wouldn't want to be with him. If Sam and Callen's persistent banter wasn't amusing me, and Nell's flirty and fresh relationship with G wasn't uplifting to me, then I highly doubted anything Nate could do would make me feel any better.

I refused to allow another tear to trickle along my face in fear that I would be interrupted yet again. Eventually my sniffles and body-wracking sobs subsided, and I even drifted away into the land of sleep, which actually ended up being worse than consciousness, due to the unsought of nightmares that played in my head.

They all featured Kensi, who rejected me numerous times, got killed a few, and who killed me in a couple more. There was one nightmare where we were together, even had a child, though she and our son were both killed by some mysterious man who claimed to love Kensi more than I did before he murdered her and our son. It was after that exact dream that I woke up after, someone was shaking me.

"Deeks!" The voice urged loudly.

My eyes adjusted to the hospital lighting with record speed, only to see a brown armed, muscly man with brown eyes, whom I soon identified as Sam. "What?" I said, wincing at all of the newfound light that poured through my eyelids.

"You were screaming "Kensi" and "no" to some man named Christopher Seeley." He explained, letting go of my arms and allowing me to fall back against the bed.

I had no recollection of a man named Chistopher Seeley. "Who is Christopher Seeley?" I asked, spotting Sam and Nell in the background.

"That's what I want to know." Sam said, pacing along the hospital flooring.

I thought about my memories, and how the only man who I was saying "no" to that could have been Christopher Seeley was the man killing Kensi and our fictitious son. In that case, I had probably just made him up, and he was no real threat to anyone. "I was just having some bad dreams I guess." I explained. "He was probably the one killing Kens…"

All heads turned towards me at the mention of Kensi Marie Blye. Nell looked sorry for me, Callen and Sam looked a little pitying, though they also had anger flash across their usually nonchalant expressions.

They all knew something I didn't about Christopher Seeley. "Who is that man to you guys?" I asked. "Who is he to Kensi?"

G shook his head dimissively. "He was just some sociopath who was obsessed with Kensi a few years ago."

Before I could question him further, Sam spoke up. "We killed him, though. I don't know how you heard his name, as this happened before you joined the team."

"Maybe its just a coincidence." Nell said, sitting herself down in the chair at my bedside.

If this job and Leroy Jethro Gibbs had taught me anything, it was that there were no such things as coincidences. "Maybe" I said, skeptical, only having faith in the ever-loyal rule number thirty-nine.

**AN: There it is, the first chapter for Tactfully Torn, the sequel to Seemingly Unrequited. I hope you all enjoyed, please review. **


End file.
